Angiogenesis, the process of developing a novel vascular network from a pre-existing one, is tightly controlled by various endogenous regulators. These regulatory elements include both pro- and anti-angiogenic proteins that finely modulate the neovascular morphological and functional characteristics. Where the regulation of such processes is disrupted a variety of pathological conditions can ensue, including neoplasia, hematologic malignancies, rheumatoid arthritis, diabetic retinopathy, age-related macular degeneration, atherosclerosis, endometriosis, pathologic obesity, and ischemic heart and limb disease. An urgent need exists for angiogenesis modulators that can be used as therapeutics for these and other numerous angiogenesis related diseases and conditions. While some promising angiogenesis modulators have been identified, to date, the quest for the experimental identification of such agents has been an empirical time-consuming process. Improved angiogenesis modulators and methods for systematically identifying and assessing the biological activity of such agents are urgently required.